


Sobs

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x18, Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Nothing happy about this at all, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Barry, Cisco, and Julian need all the comfort they can get from each other. Their best friend is gone. Gone with no hope of return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like the last fic I posted, this was written in like 15 minutes, so sorry about any mistakes. 
> 
>  
> 
> I've been meaning to write this since 3x18 aired, but I've been trying to keep up with Wounds That Won't Heal, Lingest Wait For A Speedster, and other one shots that pop up, so here it finally is.

Cisco and Julian and HR stood silent and still for a few minutes after Caitlin came back from the dead as someone they hardly knew. Cisco numbly reached for his phone and hit the panic button to call for Barry. The Scarlet Speedster was there in twelve seconds flat. He stared in shock at the mess of broken equipment and debris around the room, and at each of his friends. Most importantly at the empty bed in the center of the room, coated with a thick layer of frost. 

 

"She flatlined," Cisco sobbed uncontrollably. "She flatlined and we couldn't get her back. She was gone."

 

"What happened? Where is she?" Barry began to panic and his own quiet sobs joined Cisco's. 

 

"I pulled the necklace off," Julian muttered, just loud enough to be heard. "It isn't her anymore."

 

Barry ran at his top speed and pined Julian up in the air against a wall. 

 

"She's gone because of you!" He let all his anger out into a sob. He expected Julian to struggle against his grasp, but when he looked at the man's face he saw defeat and sadness. 

 

He had cared for Caitlin too. That's why he did it. Barry knew he would have done the same. 

 

Barry dropped his friend from the wall and pulled him into a crushing, pain filled embrace. Cisco joined and they all sobbed together, not caring that there was a raging meta human on the loose, not caring that impending doom loomed over one of their other members, not caring that they were full grown men and should have been strong. 

 

Caitlin Snow was gone. 

 

Nothing would ever be right again.


End file.
